Compositions capable of performing, for example, a catalytic reduction of ozone to oxygen have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,649 to Yoshimoto et al., discloses catalysts and methods for ozone depletion. Further, methods of catalytically treating the atmosphere using heat exchange devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,831 to Dettling et al. These methods produce a surface with catalytic particles either partially or fully isolated from the atmosphere by a thin film or covering.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1, which illustrates a cross-sectional view of a substrate coated with catalytic conversion particles using methods of the prior art. The metallic substrate 110 has an adhesive coating 120 and catalytic conversion particles 130, 140, 150. For example, some of the particles 130 are covered by a thin film of the adhesive coating 120, thus reducing the capacity of that particle to contact the atmosphere and thus convert atmospheric ozone. Also, by way of example, note that other particles 140 are substantially covered by the adhesive coating 120, thereby reducing the particle surface exposed to the atmosphere. The totally and partially covered particles 130, 140 can be the result of a catalytic conversion coating delivery system which utilizes a slurry as a medium for applying the particles.
One means of providing consistently increased ozone conversion rates is to increase the amount of exposed surface area of the catalytic conversion material. Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.